Bil, Bill n Billy
Bil Bill n Billy is a hillbille version of Ed Edd n Eddy. This fanfiction was created by student Thaddeus Ordonez Bil Bil is a hillbille version of Ed. *Bil has hair unlike Ed, but some his hair is shaved. *Like Ed, Bil's little sister Susie. *Bil is sometimes smart, and sometimes uses words Edd uses. Bill Bill is the hilbille version of Edd *Bill's apperance will look simaler to Double D's apperance in Once Upon an Ed when Edd was interupted by Eddy during his dream sequence. *Usally Bill is called Double L to his Freinds and The Cul-Da-Sac kids. *Bill is not very smart like Edd and he is simaler to Ed. *Bil has hair. Billy Billy is a hillbille version of Eddy. *Billy's family is very poor. *Billy always likes Susie in the face when she is nice to him. *Billy hates Ron,his brother Perry,and Kivon. Ron Ron is the english version of Rolf. *No one can understand Ron just like the Ed Edd n Eddy cast didn't understand Rolf. *Ron hates it every time when Johnathan and Billy steals his things. *Ron has an HD TV, just like Rolf has his ancient TV. *Sometimes, Ron acts nice to the Bil's Kivon Kivon is the hillbille version of Kevin. *Kivon's name is based on one of the artist's classmates. *Just like Kevin rides his bike where every where he goes, Kivon carries his 2 guns every where he goes, whenever he gets angry at the Bil's he shoot them. *Kivon hangs out with Naby, and Ron sometimes. Naby Naby is the hillbille version of Nazz. *Naby's name is Nazz mixed up with Baby. *Naby really likes Kivon and sometimes Bill. Jimbo Jimbo is the hillbille version of Jimmy. *Jimbo sometimes hangs out with Susie. *Jimbo's hair is a little bit simaler to Elvis's *Jimbo has teeth. *Jimbo really likes Susie, as a freind. Susie Susie is the hillbille version of Sarah. *Susie sometimes acts but she is really nice. *Suisie is nice to Bil. *She thinks that Bil is very smart. Johnathan Johnathan is the hillbille version of Johnny. *Johnathan's imaginary freind is Rocko and is a rock. *Johnathan is very poor like Billy has his underwear. Lez Kanko Lez Kanko is a hillbille version of Lee Kanker. *Lez has a lust. *Lez smokes. *Lez likes Billy. Mary Kanko Mary Kanko is a hillbille version of Marie Kanker. *Mary has some bold hair on her head but still has hair. *Mary is more goth and rather date a goth man. *Mary will look a bit like Nazz in Ed Edd n Eddy: Highschool. *Mary likes Bill. Mandy Kanko Mandy Kanko is a hillbille version of May Kanker. *Mandy's dress is much like Mandy's dress from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Mandy likes Bil. Episodes Season 1 *The Bil-Touchables *Nagged to Bil *Pop Goes the Bil *Over Your Bil *A Pinch to Grow an Bil *Sir Bil-a-Lot *Quick Shot Bil *Read All About Bil *An Bil Too Many *Bil-n-Seek *Look Into My Bils *Tag Yer Bil *Dawn of the Bils *Vert-Bil-Go *Keeping up with the Bils *Who, What, Where, Bil *Fool on the Bil *A Boy and His Bil *Laugh Bil Laugh *It's Way Bil *Bils-Aggerate *Oath to an Bil *A Glass of Warm Bil *Flea-Bitten Bil *Button Yer Bil *Avast Ye Bils *Ed, Edd n Bil (A Crossover Special) Season 2 *Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Bil *Ready, Set... Bil! *Knock Knock Who's Bil? *One + One = Bil *Know it All Bil *Dear Bil *Hands Across Bil *Floss Your Bil *In Like Bil *Who Let the Bil In? *Rambling Bil *Home Cooked Bils *To Sir with Bil *Honor Thy Bil *Scrambled Bil *Urban Bil *Stop, Look and Bil *Rent-a-Bil *Shoo Bil *Bil in a Halfshell *Mirror, Mirror, on the Bil *Hot Buttered Bil *High Heeled Bil *Fa, La, La, La, Bil *Cry Bil Season 3 *Wish You Were Bil *Momma's Little Bil *Once Upon an Bil *For Your Bil Only *It Came from Outer Bil *3 Squares and an Bil *Dueling Bils *Dim Lit Bil *Will Work for Bil *Bil, Bil, and Away *X Marks the Bil *From Here to Bil *Boys Will Be Bils *Bils or Tails *Gimmie, Gimmie Never Bil *My Fair Bil *Rock-a-Bye-Bil *O-Bil-Eleven *The Luck of the Bil *Bil... Pass It On... *Brother, Can You Spare an Bil? *The Day the Bil Stood Still *If It Smells Like an Bil *Don't Rain on My Bil *Once Bitten, Twice Bil Season 4 *An Bil in the Bush *See No Bil *Is There an Bil in the House? Trivia *All the episodes are based on the Ed Edd n Eddy episodes. *Ron's name is based of the name of Ron from the books and movies of Harry Potter. *Whenever the Bil's do scam's they take there prized possesions just like they take Ron and Kivon's stuff. *Billy dosen't really like Mary ethier. *The student got this idea by wacthing the Looney Tunes short Hillbilly Hare. Category:Fan-Fiction